


джем в солнечный день

by direcat



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direcat/pseuds/direcat
Summary: как продержаться неделю и не сойти с ума
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 36





	джем в солнечный день

День 0

Сяо Чжань заподозрил неладное, когда Ван Ибо принес ему вонтоны с курицей.  
Они пахли просто ошеломительно, на упаковке был логотип любимого ресторанчика Сяо Чжаня, а Ван Ибо смотрел на него глазами несчастного щеночка.  
— Проходи, — со вздохом открыв дверь шире, Сяо Чжань отошел в сторону, пропуская гостя.  
— Я ненадолго, — Ван Ибо привычным движением вытащил из-под вешалки гостевые тапочки, сунул вонтоны Сяо Чжаню и проскользнул на кухню.  
Пока Сяо Чжань, пытаясь не уронить коробки с едой, пытался запереть дверь, из кухни уже послышался шум закипающего чайника и легкое насвистывание Ван Ибо.  
— Гэгэ, у тебя хризантемовый чай заканчивается!  
Чай заканчивался, потому что Сяо Чжаню было некогда. Зато у него были дедлайн, затянувшаяся еще с зимы легкая простуда и промышленные запасы зеленого лука в холодильнике заботами бабули, которая искренне считала, что лук, рис и алкоголь — лучшая еда. Еще у него был Ван Ибо, который сидел на своем любимом стуле, листал скетчбук, забытый Сяо Чжанем на столе еще прошлой ночью — сидел так привычно и уверенно, словно имел на это все права.  
Сяо Чжань и сам не знал, когда это вошло в привычку. Год назад, когда Ван Ибо въехал в квартиру на третьем этаже их старого дома, они разве что здоровались порой, когда сталкивались на лестнице. Довольно редко, признаться, потому что Сяо Чжань либо торчал сутками в музее, упоровшись в рабочие будни, либо уходил в творческо-алкогольный запой на пару недель. А потом Ван Ибо однажды помог ему дотащить продукты домой — в тот день Сяо Чжань подвернул ногу и хромал, а в качестве благодарности был приглашен на чай. Тот самый, хризантемовый.  
Так с тех пор и прилип. Хотя не то чтобы Сяо Чжань был против, конечно.  
Отодвинув вонтоны подальше от Ван Ибо на всякий случай — с того сталось бы съесть то, что сам же и принес голодающим дедлайнерам, он налил ему чай, пододвинул ближе упаковку с печеньем и стал ждать. Ван Ибо обладал весьма ценным качеством — чаще всего выкладывал информацию сразу, не заставляя долго упрашивать. Отношения с родителями, проблемы в университете — Ван Ибо учился уже на последнем курсе и проблем у него, судя по всему, было с гору и еще немножечко, ссоры с друзьями. Разве что от вопросов про личную жизнь Ван Ибо уходил с грацией парящего в небе журавля — просто игнорировал, притворяясь непонимающей птичкой.  
— Так вот, я чего хотел! — Ван Ибо шумно допил чай, взял ладонь Сяо Чжаня в свои ладони и крепко сжал, когда тот попытался вырваться. — Не вырывайся, гэгэ, я важное хочу сказать!  
Ладони у Ван Ибо были теплые и большие, губы розовые и влажные, а взгляд мягкий и нежный. Сердце Сяо Чжаня забилось подозрительно часто, а Ван Ибо тем временем продолжил:  
— У меня полы меняют, потому что старые меня достали. Можно у тебя пожить? Неделю?  
Сердце осыпалось звонкими кусочками на пол.  
— Эээмм?  
— Спасибо, Чжань-гэ, ты лучший!  
Ван Ибо полез обниматься, в порыве чувств умудрившись почти усесться ему на колени. И был безжалостно сброшен на пол.  
— Не наглей. Посуду мыть будешь. Готовить и стирать тоже.  
— Тебе понравится, Чжань-гэ! Мы отлично повеселимся!  
На лице вольготно развалившегося на полу Ван Ибо сияла такая широкая улыбка, что Сяо Чжань начал подозревать, что пожалеет об этом очень-очень скоро.

День 1

В ясные дни его чердак становился полосатым из-за солнечных пятен, падающих из небольших узких окон на крыше. Сяо Чжань иногда ложился в самое большое пятно, жмурился как большой кот и наблюдал за пляшущими в солнечных лучах пылинками. Даже засыпал так пару раз, пригревшись.  
Сегодня был как раз такой день, поэтому Сяо Чжань стянул на пол плед, пару подушек и ноутбук, пытаясь работать, но взгляд упорно возвращался к Ван Ибо. А тот, не подозревая о его страданиях, что-то рисовал в небольшом блокноте, иногда задумчиво прикусывая губу. Стирал карандаш, черкал, яростно писал. Иногда зависал на несколько минут, задумчиво рассматривая разлапистый фикус у окна и мольберт возле него, потом снова начинал строчить. Сяо Чжаню очень хотелось узнать, что же там.  
Чуть позже, когда солнце уже стало клониться к закату, Ван Ибо вручил ему тот самый блокнот. Вид у него был торжественнный, словно дарил не блокнот, а как минимум Оскар. Нобелевскую премию. Руку и сердце.  
— Что это? — Сяо Чжань не спешил открывать его, поэтому рассматривал вислоухого смешного кота на обложке, поглаживая пальцем толстые нарисованные щеки.  
— Право на владение Ван Ибо, конечно же! — его несносный сосед смотрел на него с широченной улыбкой и хихикал как довольная гиена. Сяо Чжань предсказуемо завис от такого ответа.  
— Владение?  
С первой страницы на него смотрел нарисованный кайдзю, который больше походил на жирную пиявку. А на второй было написано: «Ван Ибо, базовая стоимость десять миллионов юаней».  
— Недорого, — прокомментировал Сяо Чжань и открыл тонкий блокнот сразу на середине.

«Стирка: один миллион юаней»  
«Яичница: триста тысяч юаней»  
«Обнимашки и кофе бесплатно»

А в конце блокнота было незамысловатое: «Отдаю всего себя в надежные руки Чжань-гэ. Надеюсь, он позаботится обо мне».  
— Да ты шутишь.  
— Отличная идея, правда? — «базовая модель Ван Ибо» был таким счастливым от своей идеи, что у Сяо Чжаня язык не повернулся сказать, что он дурак. И шутки у него дурацкие. Вместо этого он попросил его сходить в магазин за продуктами к ужину, вычеркнув из блокнота соответствующий пункт стоимостью двести тысяч юаней. А пока тот копался в шкафу на выделенной ему полке и ворчал, что не захватил любимую футболку, Сяо Чжань сидел и долго смотрел на строчку с бесплатными объятиями.

День 2

Спорить с Ван Ибо было сродни попытке переждать шторм на причале или извержение вулкана на пальме у его подножья. Так же бессмысленно. Сяо Чжань смотрел на его нахмуренные брови, упрямо сжатые губы и понимал — бесполезно даже пытаться.  
— Ешь, — Ибо подвинул тарелку ближе.  
Тосты выглядели пережаренными и слишком сухими. Пробовать яичницу тоже было страшно - в первый день работы Ибо на посту шеф-повара она оказалась такой острой, что Сяо Чжаню пришлось выпить два стакана воды, прежде чем глаза перестали слезиться. Кофе наверняка был слишком сладким. Хотя кофе, пожалуй, был наименьшей из всех бед, все-таки сладкое Сяо Чжань любил и даже очень.  
Зажмурившись, Сяо Чжань откусил крохотный кусочек тоста, тщательно прожевал и проглотил. Ван Ибо, который, казалось, даже и не дышал, пока ждал его приговора.  
— Очень вкусно, Бо-ди!  
— Ты паршиво врешь, — тосты отправились в мусорное ведро, после чего Ван Ибо потянулся к яичнице, пытаясь отобрать и её.  
— Эй! Лапы свои загребущие убери, — Сяо Чжань начал быстро уничтожать яйца под подозрительным взглядом Ван Ибо, стараясь глотать не жуя. Было действительно остро, но уже не так катастрофически, как в прошлый раз. — Ты быстро учишься! Это в самом деле можно есть!  
— Ты снова врешь, — уже не так уверенно протянул Ван Ибо, но забрать тарелку больше не пытался. Вместо этого он вздохнул, сел напротив него и с умильным видом стал наблюдать за энергично жующим Сяо Чжанем. — В самом деле съедобно?  
— В следующим раз добавь еще меньше перца и станет совсем хорошо. Хотя мы все равно должны обсудить с тобой стоимость завтрака, ты хочешь слишком много юаней за него!  
— Стареешь, гэгэ, — снова вздохнул Ван Ибо, — скоро начнешь торговаться на рыбном рынке, чтобы сбить цену. Совсем как моя тетушка.  
Вместо ответа возмущенный Сяо Чжань кинул в него помидоркой.

Ван Ибо оказался неплохим соседом. В меру шумным и тактичным, не в меру тактильным. Последнее, конечно, очень тревожило Сяо Чжаня, потому что Ван Ибо ему нравился. Если быть до конца откровенным — а Сяо Чжань старался избегать приступов откровенности, которые лишали его и без того хрупкого равновесия, то Ван Ибо не просто нравился ему, а нравился очень-очень сильно. Вот как сказал в первый раз Ван Ибо своим прекрасным голосом: «гэгэ», так Сяо Чжань и пропал, окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Пока они были просто друзьями — из тех, что порой ужинают вместе на крыше в хорошую погоду или ходят в кинотеатр по субботам, держать свои руки при себе Сяо Чжаню удавалось легко, но сейчас это было уже не так просто. Ван Ибо пах его шампунем, одетый в дурацкую пижаму готовил на его кухне, писал глупые записки на холодильник и был таким милым, что у Сяо Чжаня зубы сводило. Но сделать первый шаг было сложно. Потому что Ван Ибо был на целых шесть лет младше, а его мама, с которой он познакомился еще пару месяцев назад, случайно столкнувшись с ней в гостях у Ван Ибо, попросила его присматривать за её сыном. Да Сяо Чжань ей в глаза бы посмотреть не смел, если с Ван Ибо у него началось бы… что-нибудь. Сяо Чжаню оставалось только вздыхать и уединяться в ванной. Чтобы подумать.

День 3

В музее работы почти не было, поэтому Сяо Чжань после обеда сбежал домой, чтобы закончить иллюстрации для книги. Довольно иронично получилось: он сидел на нагретой солнцем крыше, грыз яблоки и рисовал маленького нелепого человечка с кнопкой на животе, который живет на крыше и курит, рассматривая вечерние звезды.  
Он как раз собирал акварель в бокс, когда окно скрипнуло, открылось и на крышу выбрался Ван Ибо с кофе, опасно балансируя чашками на подносе.  
— Чжань-гэ! — радость Ван Ибо была чистой и неподдельной. — Я думал, ты еще на работе, но потом заметил твой силуэт в окне.  
— Надо было доделать заказ, — Сяо Чжань забрал кофе, сделал глоток. Кофе был именно таким, как он любил — карамельный латте с корицей и шоколадной присыпкой. Ван Ибо посмеивался над его любовью к сладкому, но все же регулярно покупал шоколадки, пирожные из ближайшей пекарни и правильный кофе.  
— Но ты уже закончил?  
Вместо ответа Сяо Чжань кивнул. Ван Ибо тут же ослепил его своей гремлинской улыбкой.  
— Тогда я хотел бы посмотреть с тобой фильм, что-нибудь под настроение. Поужинаем курицей с арахисом, я купил у господина Ли.  
Конечно же, Сяо Чжань согласился. Включить какую-нибудь комедию, посмеяться и поесть вкусной еды — что могло пойти не так?  
Вот только оказалось, что настроение у Ван Ибо было как раз на «Кошмар на улице Вязов». Сяо Чжаню было в общем-то нормально, его не пугали ужасы, но Ван Ибо крупно вздрагивал от скримеров, отводил взгляд во время самых страшных сцен и смотрел огромными глазами на Сяо Чжаня, даже не моргая. Сяо Чжань стойко держался, пока Ван Ибо во время сцены выхода Фредди из снов в реальный мир не схватил его за руку так крепко, что стало почти больно.  
— Все, хватит, — Сяо Чжань выключил фильм. Ван Ибо тут же встрепенулся и посмотрел на него виноватыми глазами:  
— Тебе не нравится?  
— Мне все нравится. Но тебе же страшно, еще немного и ты залез бы мне на колени от переживаний!  
— А что, можно было?  
— Да ты издеваешься, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань. — Уже поздно, давай ложиться спать.  
Ван Ибо тоже вздохнул, убрал посуду и завозился на диване, укладываясь.  
— Спокойной ночи, Чжань-гэ. Если будет страшно — кричи!

Сон никак не приходил. Сяо Чжань уже почти час лежал, бездумно пялился в потолок и хотел пить. Вставать было лень, но когда жажда стала совсем невыносимой, пришлось все же выбраться из кровати. Чтобы дойти до холодильника, ему надо было пройти мимо дивана, и он почти не удивился, когда увидел Ван Ибо, сидевшего в одеяльном коконе с включенным смартфоном.  
— Не спится?  
Ван Ибо молча подвинулся, освобождая место, и приподнял край одеяла, предлагая его Сяо Чжаню. Грешно было не воспользоваться этим, так что Сяо Чжань не стал дожидаться второго приглашения и сел, прижимаясь боком и поджимая босые ноги — пол был холодным, зато Ван Ибо был горячим.  
— Прости, — тихо сказал Ван Ибо, откладывая телефон в сторону.  
— За что?  
— Нужно было другой фильм выбрать. Глупо получилось — я решал, что смотреть, а в итоге сам же все и испортил.  
— Глупый диди, — Сяо Чжань фыркнул. — Просто в следующий раз посмотрим «Звездные войны» или что-то вроде этого.  
Ван Ибо несмело улыбнулся и принялся ерзать, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Посидишь со мной еще немного? Чтобы я мог заснуть. С тобой уютно, — голос у него уже был сонный.  
Сяо Чжань опустил ладонь на его волосы и принялся осторожно гладить, пропуская густые пряди сквозь пальцы. Как давно хотел.  
— Спи, Бо-ди. Сладких снов.

День 4

Курицу было жалко. Сяо Чжань подозревал, что и жизнь у неё была несладкая, но то, что происходило сейчас, превышало все допустимые нормы морали.  
— Бо-ди, может, все-таки я приготовлю?  
Ван Ибо вместо ответа снова развернул курицу, зачем-то потыкал в неё пальцем и с угрожающим видом поднял нож.  
— Ну что ж, приступим.  
Курица почему-то не хотела нормально резаться, несмотря на все старания Ван Ибо. Сяо Чжань засек пять минут, после чего все-таки отобрал нож и отправил Ван Ибо резать зеленый лук.  
— Н-но…  
— Никаких «но», Бо-ди, пожалей её. Или себя, потому что еще несколько минут и ты лишился бы пальцев. Или меня, потому что я уже не выдерживаю этот сеанс бдсм.  
Ван Ибо очень не любил, когда что-то не получалось. Сяо Чжань это заметил в те дни, когда Ван Ибо решил научиться ездить на скейте. Постоянно падал, сбивая колени и царапая ладони, но пробовал снова и снова, пока не начал ездить более-менее пристойно. Сяо Чжань подозревал, что с готовкой будет та же история и рано или поздно Ван Ибо победит очередную курицу в неравном бою, приготовив из неё что-нибудь съедобное и не пострадав в процессе. Но пока об этом приходилось только мечтать.

Вечером Ван Ибо спустился к себе и притащил огромный полуразобранный набор лего. Сяо Чжань мог бы поклясться, что видел его собранным пару недель назад, но на его сомнения Ван Ибо ответил таким яростным осуждением, что Сяо Чжань предпочел не развивать эту тему, хотя смотрел на Ван Ибо с подозрением.  
Замок был огромным, серьезно. Сяо Чжань еще в прошлый раз рассмотрел Тайную комнату и игрушечного Василиска, а сейчас задумчиво крутил в руках розовую фигурку Долорес Амбридж, пока Ван Ибо собирал гриффиндорскую гостиную.  
— Сколько тут деталей?  
— Шесть тысяч с чем-то, — не отвлекаясь от поисков Гарри Поттера, ответил Ван Ибо.  
— И сколько дней ты планируешь его собирать?  
— Да как пойдет, гэгэ, как пойдет.  
Поттер нашелся почему-то в хижине Хагрида вместе с Малфоем. Сяо Чжань посоветовал не разрушать этот внезапный союз и к гриффиндорцам отправить паука. Разницу, мол, все равно ,кроме Рона ,никто не заметит.  
Сяо Чжань и сам не заметил, как увлекся. Сначала он просто помогал Ван Ибо искать детальки по смутному описанию вроде: «серая изогнутая херовина». Потом собрал Гремучую Иву, запихнул в крону автомобиль и торжественно презентовал её. В итоге он просто сполз с дивана, на котором просидел полвечера, наблюдая за процессом — если честно, то большую часть времени он просто пялился на своего соседа — подвинул удивленного Ван Ибо и потянулся за инструкцией.  
— Что сейчас собираешь? — с деловым видом спросил он, стараясь не обращать внимания на счастливую улыбку Ван Ибо.  
Весь замок за вечер они, конечно же, не собрали. Да и не старались особо, больше увлеченные язвительными замечаниями о кривых руках, чужой слепоте и извращенной натуре создателей набора. Было уже глубоко за полночь, когда Сяо Чжань, потянувшись от души, встал и покачнулся, как только к затекшим ногам начала возвращаться чувствительность. Неловко повернулся и, конечно же, наступил на Снейпа, громко ойкнув от резкой боли.  
Ван Ибо тут же подскочил, встревоженно дотащил его до дивана и заставил сесть. А сам плюхнулся на колени, приподнял его ступню и стал внимательно рассматривать, ища ранку. У Сяо Чжаня от этого зрелища сначала сбилось дыхание, потом прихватило сердце, а когда Ван Ибо своими прекрасными длинными пальцами стал разминать ему поврежденную ступню, ласково-ласково глядя при этом прямо в глаза — приподнялся член. Сяо Чжань никогда еще не был так благодарен своей привычке носить свободные штаны и растянутые длинные футболки, после такого конфуза он бы не мог смотреть в глаза не только маме Ван Ибо, но и ему самому.  
— Не нужно, ну же, — он тщетно попытался было отобрать свою ногу, но Ван Ибо вцепился в неё, как утопающий в спасательный круг.  
— Сиди, гэгэ, иначе стукну. Наслаждайся моментом.  
«Я слишком наслаждаюсь!», — хотелось закричать Сяо Чжаню, но он не рискнул ничего сказать. Оставалось лишь смиренно ждать, пока Ван Ибо закончит, и мысленно уговаривать себя не паниковать слишком сильно. Ну подумаешь, сидел красивый парень перед ним на коленях и гладил ногу. С кем не бывает.  
Так он и заснул — на диване, под задумчивым взглядом Ван Ибо.

День 5

На работу Сяо Чжань не пошел. Необходимости появляться там каждый день у него не было, спать на диване было не очень удобно — и как только Ван Ибо умудрялся быть бодрым по утрам? — а еще вспоминать вчерашний вечер было немного стыдно. В качестве успокоения своей совести он приготовил завтрак им обоим, несмотря на все возражения Ван Ибо, наконец выбрался в магазин за хризантемовым чаем и поставил на телефоне напоминание к возвращению соседа приготовить что-нибудь вкусное. Ван Ибо, конечно, не знал о его внутренних терзаниях, поэтому от всей его суетливой заботы светился как солнышко.  
Когда он ушел в университет, Сяо Чжань притащил с кухни пепси и печенье, чтобы потом не отвлекаться, достал легкий переносной мольберт и принялся рисовать. Думать над сюжетом не хотелось, поэтому он набросал вид на витражное окно — самое большое на его чердаке и самое красивое, потом высокий фикус, который вырос ему уже по пояс и адски мешал большую часть времени. Нарисовал легкую развевающуюся занавеску, пятна света и божью коровку на раме. Подумав, добавил еще пушистую кошку с короткими лапками, которая сидела под фикусом и лениво следила за белой бабочкой, запутавшейся в ветках фикуса. Такие милые несложные картинки отлично продавались на etsy. Не бог весть какой заработок, конечно, но Сяо Чжаню было приятно думать о том, что его рисунки могут висеть в чьей-нибудь детской.  
Правда, мысли его все равно постоянно возвращались к Ван Ибо. А еще к дурацкому Хогвартсу, который Сяо Чжань совершенно точно видел полностью собранным. Почти до самого прихода Ван Ибо Сяо Чжань сидел на полу возле разбросанных вчера деталей лего, пил чай и жаловался фигурке Снейпа на свою жизнь, которая всего за несколько дней усложнилась настолько, что Сяо Чжань перестал справляться.

Вечером Сяо Чжань сбежал к себе в комнату. Комнатой это было, конечно, чисто условно — просто кровать с парой тумбочек, отгороженная от остального чердака шкафом, ширмой и большим кактусом. Сяо Чжань не признавал капитальных перегородок, предпочитая использовать для зонирования легкие бумажные ширмы, мебель и растения. Его чердак не был слишком уж большим и окна были странные — густо расположенными лишь в передней части дома, не считая тех небольших, что на крыше, так что приходилось как-то выкручиваться с естественным освещением.  
В общем, Сяо Чжань сидел в своей комнате и притворялся, что читает. Но если бы кто-нибудь спросил бы его, о чем книга, то он вряд ли смог бы ответить что-нибудь более внятное, чем «она про владельца книжного магазина», информацию об этом он почерпнул из аннотации на обложке. Вместо чтения он чутко прислушивался к доносящимся из остальной части дома звукам — какой-то звон, шум воды, открывающегося холодильника и шагов, шелест бумажных пакетов.  
Через полчаса над кактусом появилась взъерошенная голова Ван Ибо.  
— Гэгэ, пойдем ужинать.  
Отказаться причин не было да и есть хотелось, поэтому Сяо Чжань направился было на кухню, но Ван Ибо взял его за руку и мягко потянул в сторону окна.  
— Я вспомнил, что мы давно не устраивали пикники на крыше. Крыша еще не успела остыть и ветра нет.  
На улице и в самом деле было тепло, Сяо Чжань словно в теплое молоко вышел, а не в вечерний воздух. Чуть поодаль он заметил расстеленный плед, который обычно лежал на одном из кресел, пару подушек и глубокие тарелки с креветками и фруктами. А еще несколько свечей в высоких стаканах, которых совершенно точно не было в его доме раньше. И вино. На его удивленный взгляд смущенный Ван Ибо пробурчал про чужую глупость, с независимым видом первым уселся на подушку и потянулся за креветкой.  
Креветки были вкусными. Манго — свежим и сладким, чуть прохладным. Ван Ибо — красивым. Простые неизменные истины для напрочь запутавшегося бедного Сяо Чжаня, который не заслужил вот это всё.  
— Не вкусно? — забеспокоился Ван Ибо. — Я на самом деле не готовил их, просто заказал. Зато манго и яблоки сам нарезал!  
Пришлось его срочно уверять, что очень-очень вкусно, просто гэгэ немного подзавис на красоте момента. Момент и в самом деле был красивым, поэтому Сяо Чжань, попросив никуда не уходить, сбегал в комнату и вернулся со скетчбуком и парой простых карандашей. А потом почти весь вечер сидел, разговаривал с Ван Ибо о всякой ерунде, рисовал четкие линии его челюсти и мягко растушевывал светло-серым губы и высокие скулы.

День 6

Обычно субботы Сяо Чжань посвящал уборке, но в этот день планировал лежать, смотреть в потолок и страдать. От чего именно, он так и не решил: то ли от того, что Ван Ибо проведет весь день вместе с ним, то ли от того, что завтра ему придется возвращаться к привычной жизни, в которой он не сталкивается с Ван Ибо по утрам в одной ванной.  
У Ван Ибо, как обычно, было свое собственное мнение по этому поводу. Стоило ему узнать о запланированной уборке, как он преисполнился энтузиазмом, схватил тканевую салфетку и принялся энергично вытирать пыль. В коротких шортах. Особенно тщательно он протирал напольные вазы, наклоняясь низко-низко. Пришлось и самому Сяо Чжаню вставать и что-то делать, лишь бы избавиться от навязчивой картинки возможного развращения Ван Ибо, встающей перед глазами.  
И конечно же, все пошло наперекосяк. Справедливости ради, Сяо Чжань в этот раз заскучал первым, поэтому и виноват в дальнейшем безобразии был только он. Он как раз обрызгивал цветы из пульверизатора, когда Ван Ибо проходил мимо, окатить водой и его было делом буквально пары секунд. А вот обдумать пути отступления Сяо Чжань не успел, поэтому бегал от мокрого и хохочущего Ван Ибо как заяц — путая следы, резко меняя направление и периодически делая почетный круг вокруг обеденного стола или дивана. Иногда он разворачивался, снова брызгал на него водой и снова убегал, пользуясь недолгой заминкой преследователя.  
Это было глупо и совершенно ребячески, но помогло расслабиться и отвлечься от собственного внутреннего пессимиста, ноющего о том, что эта неделя ничего глобально не изменит в их жизни. Завтра к вечеру они разойдутся по своим квартирам, вернутся к режиму приятелей и будут разве что встречаться пару раз в неделю за кофе. Как ни странно, на втором полюсе непрерывного нытья было то, что всё, напротив, изменится слишком сильно. Что он никогда уже не сможет обманываться и воспринимать Ван Ибо только как приятеля, Сяо Чжань в итоге будет страдать от невысказанных чувств, а потом умрет в расцвете сил от депрессии из-за разбитого сердца. Похоже, у его внутреннего «Сяо Чжаня» была биполярочка.  
Сяо Чжань никогда не отличался особой грациозностью и чувством равновесия, поэтому рано или поздно это должно было случится — он споткнулся и рухнул на пол, а сверху на него свалился смеющийся Ван Ибо. Он был тяжелым, несмотря на свою стройность, а еще, казалось, состоял из одних коленок и локтей, которые больно упирались во все части тела Сяо Чжаня одновременно.  
— Слезай, — взбрыкнул Сяо Чжань, но Ван Ибо только навалился еще сильнее и теперь тяжело дышал ему в шею. Еще и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее на его спине.  
— Прости, гэгэ, но я очень устал, пока тебя ловил. Хочу отдохнуть.  
— Отдыхать на диване будет удобнее нам обоим.  
— Лежать на гэгэ очень удобно. И вообще, теперь моя очередь наслаждаться моментом, не ломай кайф.  
Оставалось только смириться. Когда лежать стало совсем неудобно, Сяо Чжань перевернулся, подтянул к себе подушку, сваленную во время их беготни, и подсунул под голову. А Ван Ибо, сползший от этого немного вбок, положил голову ему на плечо, закинул руку и ногу — чтобы гэгэ не сбежал снова, закрыл глаза и засопел, словно бы даже задремал. Но Сяо Чжань видел, что он притворяется — по подрагивающим ресницам и легкой довольной улыбке.

День 7

Утром было странно.  
Ван Ибо привычно суетился на кухне, делая очередную слишком острую яичницу, которые Сяо Чжань уже успел если не полюбить, то хотя бы смириться с их существованием в своей жизни. Наверное, он будет даже скучать по ним, хотя Ван Ибо вряд ли оценит его просьбу иногда приходить к нему по утрам и готовить совместный завтрак, верно?  
Планов на этот день они не строили, поэтому большую часть дня провели, лениво валяясь на полу в окружении подушек, пакетов чипсов и деталек лего, продолжив собирать замок. К слову, Сяо Чжань был уверен, что Большой зал они уже делали два дня назад, но, видимо, память его подвела — потому что они собирали его заново. Смотрели фильм, на этот раз благоразумно выбрав классическую трилогию «Звездных войн». Готовили обед и наконец-то закончили уборку, которую так и бросили вчера, утомившись от догонялок.  
От непривычно тихого и грустного Ван Ибо щемило сердце; казалось, что он тоже расстроен тем, что вечером ему придется вернуться в свою уже позабытую за неделю квартиру, в которой как раз сегодня должны были закончить ремонт. На свои вещи, вытащенные из шкафа и сваленные на кровати, он посматривал с тоской и совсем не спешил начать их собирать. Сяо Чжаню очень хотелось попросить его остаться еще ненадолго, хотя бы на пару дней. Оставалось лишь придумать причину. Он боится спать по ночам? Отвык стирать свои вещи самостоятельно? Ему нравится, как Ван Ибо заваривает чай? Чердак слишком большой — на самом деле нет — чтобы убирать его самостоятельно? Будет скучать? Так много вариантов и каждый из них был правильным, но решиться начать разговор было невыносимо сложно.  
Поэтому Сяо Чжань молчал, тоже грустил и печально смотрел на Ван Ибо.  
Когда на город опустились сумерки, Ван Ибо наконец не выдержал сгустившегося почти до физической осязаемости напряжения и заговорил первым:  
— Я так больше не могу. Гэгэ, ты же любишь сладкое, да? Может, мне джемом обмазаться, чтобы ты наконец понял?  
Ван Ибо выглядел взволнованным, когда подошел к нему и встал напротив. Сяо Чжаню очень хотелось дотронуться до его ладони и спросить, в чем дело, но стоило ему поднять руку, как Ван Ибо заговорил:  
— Чжань-гэ, я устал. Я намекаю, намекаю и намекаю, вот уже несколько месяцев, а ты продолжаешь относиться ко мне как к ребенку. Так что я решил сказать прямым текстом.  
Самым разумным для Сяо Чжаня сейчас было бы отойти в сторону, чтобы удержаться от глупых поступков. Но Ван Ибо смотрел на него решительно и почти сердито, Сяо Чжань подозревал, что тот его просто не отпустит сейчас дальше, чем на пару шагов.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты. И я вовсе не считаю тебя ребенком, — наверное, он выглядел совсем больным и несчастным, потому что взгляд Ван Ибо немного смягчился.  
— Я не глупый, Чжань-гэ, я ведь все вижу — то, как ты на меня смотришь. Но почему-то не делаешь. Так может ты меня все-таки поцелуешь, мы можем даже подержаться за члены друг друга, а потом я приглашу тебя на свидание? Отличный же план, правда? Почти такой же хороший, как придумать несуществующий ремо…, — чтобы заткнуть Ван Ибо, пришлось и в самом деле его поцеловать.  
И еще раз.


End file.
